Where's Nummy?
by Beloved
Summary: SpikeXander fic (although only a kiss) Spike has a mishap with a demon after he saves Xander from it - and his true feelings start to show


Where's Nummy?  
  
Spike/Xander fic (although only a kiss)  
  
Spike has a mishap with a demon after he saves Xander from it - and his true feelings start to show  
  
It all started one night, not long after Spike had left Xander's apartment for his crypt.   
  
He was prowling around, looking for a demon, of any kind, as he was gagging for a fight.  
  
Suddenly, through his annoyance, he had a moment of clarity, "Hey! I'll go and see The Slayer and her Slayerettes! Maybe there's a pending apocalypse or something!" He grinned and started off in the direction of The Magic Shop rubbing his hands together in anticipation. As he did, without thinking, he said, "And I'll get to see Nummy." At that remark, he scowled, and starting to stomp his way to The Magic Shop.  
  
//Nummy! *Nummy!!* Why in bloody hell would I want to see that whelp?! And why the hell do I keep calling him Nummy?!// he thought, annoyed, as he stomped.  
  
//Maybe because you fancy him rotten! You big idiot!//  
  
Without meaning to, he grabbed his head and growled to the annoying voice, "I bloody well *don't* fancy Xander Harris!"  
  
When he realised he had spoken aloud, his scowl deepened and he growled even louder, looking around him quickly to see if anyone was around to hear him talking to himself, never mind about Xander Harris! There was no-one around, so, still growling, he continued on his way.   
  
//Poor Nummy. The demon chit dumping him really seemed to affect him. Especially when she left town. I wonder if he's stopped crying himself to sleep yet - if he's even *got* any sleep.//  
  
Spike finally gave into the Nummy-obsessed voice in his head, and replied to it.  
  
//And all because he would not buy that apartment! She's a spoilt brat, that girl. Stupid to. If Nummy was mine I'd never let him go. Although I *would* wanna get him out of that hellhole of a basement and away from his horrible soddin' parents.//  
  
He went over what he had just thought and repeated one sentence under his breath in disbelief, "If Nummy was mine I'd never let him go? I don't *want* him!"  
  
//Oh yeah? I believe you.// the other voice replied sarcastically.  
  
By this time he was at the door of The Magic Shop and stormed in, and, oblivious to the group of surprised Slayerettes and their beloved Slayer, he threw up his hands and cried "Argh!! Shut the bloody hell up!"   
  
Then he looked around and saw all of The Scooby Gang staring at him in amazement at his actions, and muttered, "Oh Lord just kill me now," before turning to them all and asking "What?!!"  
  
Xander was the one who replied. "Well Fangless, there is the small, teeny-weeny, insignificant detail that you just walked in, threw up your hands and shouted 'Argh!', and then told absolutely nothing to shut up. Unless you were talking to mid-air. I have just one word for you. Why?"  
  
Spike just looked at him for a moment, the voice in his head still talking to him.  
  
//Aw, isn't he cute? And was that concern? Concern for you?//  
  
And the voice was getting more and more annoying with every passing minute.  
  
"Shut up," he muttered under his breath to the voice again, before replying to Xander.   
  
"You wouldn't understand! None of you would! Not that it's any of your bloody business anyway!"  
  
He was so annoyed with himself for letting his anger (and insanity) show in front of them, that he missed the hurt look flitter across Xander's face at his comment. However, he didn't miss the bags under his eyes. //He *hasn't* been sleeping//  
  
"So Spike, why are you here?" The Slayer asked, getting straight to the point - literally, as she had a stake already twirling through her fingers.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm not in the best of moods, and I thought that killing something would make me feel better. And, well, as I can't kill any of you, I figured that you'd know if there were any demons around that I could kill. Let of some steam, so to speak," he told them, already smiling at the thought of being able to kill a few bad demons.  
  
///Oh good Lord, that smile. Is he gorgeous or what?///  
  
///Shut up shut up shut up!!! I am NOT gay! I am NOT into the liking of guys! Especially blonde, undead, would-kill-me-in-a-second-if-he-could guys!///  
  
Xander was nudged out of his thoughts by a nudge from Willow. "Huh?" He looked around. They were all staring at him. Willow nodded at his hand. He looked at it, only to see that he had snapped the stake that he was holding in half. With his fingers. "Oops."  
  
When they all realised that that was all Xander was going to say, they all turned to face Giles once again.  
  
"As I was saying, for once Spike, you have come at an opportune time, as there *is* a demon related problem, and your help would be much appreciated in their extermination." Giles said.  
  
"Yes!" Spike cried, punching the air with his fist and then rubbing his hands together in anticipation once again. "What kind of demons?" he asked.  
  
"You see, therein lies our problem. We know that there are going to be several different kinds of demons, but, besides vampires, which are guaranteed to be there, we have no idea as to what other species of demons we may come across," Giles replied.  
  
"OK then, we'll just have to be prepared. Giles, you and Xander take my Vampire Bag and an axe or something each. Try and take the Vamps down first. Spike, you and I'll go after the demons, most dangerous looking first. " Buffy ordered.   
  
Then she turned to the two witches and asked, "Willow, Tara, can you stay here and do some sort of spell to slow them down before you come over?"  
  
After receiving nods from everyone, she stuck Mr. Pointy into her pocket, grabbed her favourite fighting axe, and then threw another to Spike - which he caught easily.   
  
Luckily, everyone was too busy to see the look of horror and fear cross Xander's face as Buffy threw the axe at Spike.  
  
///Ok, calm down. He caught it. He isn't dead. The Buffster didn't kill him///  
  
///Note to self - YOU SHOULD NOT *CARE* IF BUFFY *DID* KILL HIM!!! He's an evil, undead *soulless* VAMPIRE!!!///  
  
Spike saw Buffy cornered by two demons, one of which was a Hreopyl demon - an orange slime demon that pulled out peoples brains and then ate their heads. He grinned at the thought of The Slayer going that way, but, as he thought of the Slayer's death, he thought of now sad The Scooby Gang would be. Red, whom he liked because she treated him as a friend, Mouse, whom he liked because she was Red's girlfriend, and so had good taste, Ripper, whom he liked because he was so easy to annoy, and Nummy. When he thought of Xander's face if Buffy died, he knew that he had to save her. So he did. He killed the lesser bad of the two demons, by beheading it quickly. Then he flung Buffy behind him and knocked out the Hreopyl with the side of his axe.  
  
Then he heard a faint strangled cry, and spun around. There he saw Xander, lifted three feet off the ground, being held by the throat by another Hreopyl demon, who looked about ready to pull out his brain.   
  
If it was possible, Spike went even paler then he already was (considering his vampiric status), gasped, and muttered "Nummy". He stood there for a second, unable to move, then he morphed into his vampiric visage and let out a furious roar as he ran towards Xander and the demon. He whacked off the demons arm that was holding Xander, and Xander fell to the ground, and the arm withered up until it looked, well, dead. Then he shouted at Xander to run before launching himself at the demon in anger. As he attacked it, he cried in Hreopylian, "No-body hurts my Nummy!! He's *mine*!!!" However, the demon managed to throw a few vicious punches at him before it flung him into a tree about 20 metres away, and he faded into unconsciousness.  
  
After all of the demons had been defeated, Xander looked around for Spike. He wanted to thank him for saving his life - and then ask him why he did it (and ask him what he was shouting at the demon - he had the strangest feeling he wasn't swearing at it). It was then that he realised that Spike was no-where to be seen. "Spike? Spike?"  
  
He turned to Buffy, Giles, and Willow, and Tara (who had both arrived with more weapons after they had performed the spell), and asked, "Hey guys, where's Spike?"  
  
They looked around them, and Buffy replied, "I dunno. We'd better look for him. I wanna thank him for saving my life, and then ask him *why* he did it."  
  
"Me too," Xander added, a worried look on his face.  
  
It was Xander who found him. As he looked at the slime-covered, bloody mess that was Spike, he muttered, "Oh my Lord." Then he picked Spike up as if he weighed nothing and started off in the direction of the exit to the cemetery crying, "Guys! Guys! I've found him!"   
  
They all jumped into their respective cars - Giles, Xander and Spike in Giles', and the girls in Tara's, and sped back to The Magic Shop.  
  
They were all in the back room watching Spike. Giles had cleaned him up as soon as they had arrived, but he was still unconscious.   
  
Suddenly, he started to come round with a groan. Buffy was nearest to him, so she shook his shoulder slightly and asked, "Spike? Spike, are you OK?"  
  
"Nummy," Spike replied. "Where's my Nummy Treat?"  
  
"Nummy Treat?" Buffy repeated, puzzled.  
  
Xander blushed,   
  
///So you're *his* now are you?/// and opened his mouth to explain when Spike spoke again. "Yeah, Nummy. Where is he? He OK?"  
  
At that, Xander stood up from his place on the floor by the door and said to everyone, "He calls me Nummy - I'll explain later" before rushing to Spike's side, taking his hand and squeezing it, whispering, "It's OK Spike. I'm here and I'm fine. Thanks to you. Now, are you gonna wake up properly and explain why you saved mine and Buffy's lives, or what?"  
  
Spike groaned, but answered him, his London accent all the more prominent through his pain.   
  
"Did it for you. Saved her 'coz I knew you'd get upset. And I didn't want you to die."  
  
There was a moments silence, then Spike squeezed Xander's hand again before asking, "Nummy?"  
  
"Yes Spike?"  
  
"You need to get some sleep. Can see bags under your eyes from crying over that demon chit every night. Stop it."  
  
Xander blushed again and replied with, "You're too perceptive for your own good you know Spike. Now wake up properly so I can hit you for that comment."  
  
"No. Wanna sleep more. Tired."  
  
Xander looked at Giles questioningly.   
  
"No Spike, if you don't wake up, the serum from the orange demons slime will eat away at your brain and kill you." Giles told him honestly.  
  
Xander gasped, and his face went ashen. He shook Spike and said, "Spike. Did you here that? If you don't wake up now, you'll die. And you *can't* do that! You can't leave me!"  
  
"No. Never wanna leave you Nummy," Spike muttered before closing his eyes completely.  
  
"NO!!" Xander cried, and buried his head in Spike's chest as the tears started to flow.  
  
As Xander's sobs subsided, he realised that somebody was stroking his hair. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, to see a wide-awake Spike, staring at him in wonder.  
  
"Nu- Xander? Why're you crying?" Spike asked him.  
  
Xander rubbed his eyes, sniffed and replied, "I'm not crying."  
  
Spike smiled and said, "OK then, why *aren't* you crying?"  
  
//Were you crying over me? Do you actually care?// Spike thought, hardly digesting that when he had once heard two opposing voices, he now only heard one.  
  
Xander looked down, fiddling with the quilt on the bedspread, unable to answer.   
  
///He'll just laugh at me. I can't tell him that I was crying because I thought he'd gone and left me, just after he said he wouldn't./// Xander thought, also not realising that he no longer heard two opposing voices in his head.  
  
Spike realised that Xander was not going to answer him any time soon, so he put a finger to Xander's chin and tilted it so that Xander was looking right into his eyes. "Was it 'coz you'd thought I'd gone and left you, right after I said I wasn't gonna?"  
  
Xander nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, as it seems that the repressed voice in my head came out during me concussion, I might as well finish it off, although I'll probably regret it later," Spike said, glancing around at the shocked faces of the others in the room. "Don't let this get around, but you guys have grown on me. Red, I like you 'coz you treat me like a mate. Mouse, I like you 'coz you're Red's girlfriend, and so you've got good taste - and you don't try to kill me. Ripper, I like you 'coz you're so easy to annoy, and it's nice to have someone else who's English 'round to talk to. Slayer, you may be an annoying bint, but I admire you. You're the strongest Slayer I've ever 'ad the misfortune to come across, and the only one I know who has been able to survive longer *because* of her mates. And you -" he said, poking Xander in the chest, "I fancy you rotten, and I'm a big idiot for only just being able to admit it to meself. So, basically, even if I could, I wouldn't kill any of you."  
  
He looked around at everyone, to see that they were all still just staring at him in amazement. "So, anyone gonna say anything after me little outburst? I mean, I'm supposed to be the invalid here, so I shouldn't really be talking as much as I am."  
  
Willow was the first one to speak.   
  
"Well, although there was a great big 'Aw' factor in that little speech that I'll have to hug you for later, there was also a question hidden in there that Xander should answer first."  
  
At that, Xander's head shot up, and he glared at Willow. However, he was unable to stop the blush from rising across his face.  
  
But he did turn back round and look at Spike, and whispered, "You really mean it?"  
  
They all watched in amazement as *Spike* blushed, as he nodded his head.  
  
"Good," Xander replied, just before he flung himself into Spike's arms.  
  
However, the hug did not last long before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Filled with all of the pent-up emotion that they had kept hidden for so long.   
  
Then Xander and Spike curled up together, arms around each other, and immediately fell asleep, exhausted, both physically and emotionally.  
  
The rest of The Scooby Gang watched them for a moment, the girls all sporting 'Aw, aren't they cute' expressions, and Giles, just one of complete surprise.  
  
As they left the room, Giles stated, "So Xander's gay then. Explains a lot."  
  
"Yeah, why else would he pick all these girls that were totally wrong for him to have relationships with. He was in total denial," Willow replied, squeezing Tara's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought, deep down, that he was gay, but tomorrow, they are gonna have to explain 'Nummy Treat' to me," Buffy added, shutting the door of the back room firmly.  
  
Ok, ok, I know, weird as hell, but I'm writing a follow up story. 


End file.
